The present invention relates to magnetic shields, semiconductor devices, and semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a magnetoresistive memory, and a semiconductor package therein.
Currently, a magnetoresistive memory (MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) has been increasingly developed. Techniques regarding the magnetoresistive memory include, for example, those disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 relate to the technique about the magnetoresistive memory in which the direction of magnetization of a free layer is reversed using spin implantation. As disclosed in any one of the above patent documents, the perpendicular anisotropy is applied to the free layer. Patent Document 3 discloses a nonvolatile solid-state magnetic memory device having a magnetic shield structure for shielding a MRAM chip from an external scattered magnetic field.